Une rencontre merveilleuse
by Eileen Malefoy
Summary: Bella fraichement diplomée en stylisme se rend à New York pour un travail dans le monde de la mode, elle ne se soucie de rien jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un mysterieux bel homme. Mais que cache t'il ? Rated T poUr l'istant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse sans qui le mone aurait été bien fade.

Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère recevoir énormément de critique merci.

* * *

POV Bella

Je me réveillai tout doucement m'étirant comme un chat mmm que c'était bon. Je sautai de mon lit et courrai vers ma nouvelle fenêtre donnant sur ma nouvelle ville que n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprécier hier soir.

New York tiens toi prêt ! Me voilà!

A l'idée de mon nouveau jour dans New York avec mon nouveau job, ma nouvelle voiture,mon nouveau trajet...STOP Bella inspire expire oui c'est cela calme toi.

Je pris une douche froid qui me rappela quelque chose mais quoi ?

Je pris mon sac à main en vitesse et hélai un taxi geste que je trouvai ultra élégant. J'indiquai au chauffeur mon nouveau lieu de travail et fit ce que malheureusement je ne pus empecher .

Détailler les tenues des gens et traduire qui elles étaient. Cette dame portait un simple jean et un haut blanc ce qui signifiait qu'elle aimait les choses simple, cet homme portait un chemise rentrée ans un jean...une catastrophe dans ce cas cela signifie qu'il essaie de faire un effort vestimentaire. Je continuai à ce jeu là pendant une minute lorsque j'aperçus un habillé à la Colombo est longue lunette chapeau était au rendez-vous.

Il semblait fuir quelque chose je me demandai quoi lorque le chauffeur m'annonça que nous étions arrivé.

Le bâtiment était imposant et brillait e mille feux je regardai l'heure – je serai pile à l'heure !

La secrétaire une blonde à forte poitrine m'apparut d'emblée fade et sans intérêt

- Bonjour,dis-je de mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

Elle me détailla e la tête aux pieds mais vu que je portais un ensemble Prada et un sac Gucci elle ne devrait rien avoir à dire.

- Bonjour, j'imagine que vous êtes Isabella Swan, Mlle C. vous attends premier étage à gauche.

Malgré le fait que je sois capable de m'habiller correctement la mode ne m'avait pas pourrie juqu'aa la moelle et savait me défendre.

- Vos fausses Prada sont très bien imitée.

Et je partit après cette réplique j'arrivais jusqu'au bureau e Mlle C. C'était une légende dans le monde e la mode mais personne n'a jamais sut son vrai nom de famille le mystère C.

Je tapai trois coups bien distant et une voix de clochette me répondit.

- Entrez !

Elle était assez petite et des cheveux hirsute qui partait dans tous les sens mais le comble de l'ironie n'ait pas là loin de là. Nous étions toutes les deux … habillées du même ensemble et des même chaussures.

Elle se mit à rire et moi à rougir.

- Je vous embauche tout de suite, bienvenue dans l'équipe Mlle Swan.

- Mais...mais je n' ai même pas passé l'entretien d'embauche !

- Vous allez peut être rire mais je ressens un bon feeling venant de vous et vue que nous portons la même tenue celle témoigne de votre bon goût et c'est ce qu'il faut dans une entreprise de mode. Je vous donne rendez vous demain même heure dans mon bureau nous parlerons de vos tâches et de votre contrat

- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle bonne journée au revoir.

Je lui serrais la main et m'en allai je sorti du bâtiments et respirai une grosse bouffée d'air, j'allai héler un taxi lorsque quelque chose me percuta violemment et que le néant m'englouti mais avant ça je ressenti un frisson qui dépassait les normes, la derniere chose que je vis fut de magnifique yeux vert déjà apercus quelque part.

**POV Edward**

Aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée que je comptai pas gâcher à cause e folles hystériques. Je me nomme Eward Pattinson j'ai été adopté par Elisabeth Pattinson et Léonard Pattinson j'ai un frère appelé Robert. Un mystère plane autour de ma naissance, on ne sait pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné ni qui été les seules choses que j'ai est une photo de moi avec un autre bébé qui porte un collier où est écrit C et où je porte moi même un collier avec es armoiries .

Je cmptai passer une journée normal mais cétait sans compter sur les furies ,traqué comme un animal voilà ce que j'étais . Elle me poursuivraient même jusqu'en enfer. Elles m'avaient retrouvés et je me mis à courir je regardai constamment derrière lorsqu'un ange apparut j'étais tellement subjugué que j'oubliai que je courai droit sur elle le choc fut violent et la derniere chose que je vis d'elle était des yeux chocolats rempli d'interrogation dès lors je sus qu'elle serait ma qu'elle que chose me perturba lorsque je vis ce qu'elle portait cette tenue me rappelai quelque chose de familier mais je n'aurai sus dire quoi. Pendant que je divaguai quelqu'un avait appelé les pompiers lorsqu'il arrivèrent je ne les remarquai même pas.

- Monsieur, nous allons la prendre en charge je pense qu'elle est dans un mini coma ne vous en faite pas.

Il la chargèrent ans l'ambulance et allaient la fermer lorsque je m'écriai:

- C'est ma petite amie laissez moi venir je vous en prie je fis LE sourire dont tout Hollywood parlait et coup de bol la femme devait être l'une de mes fans.

- Vous..vous êtes Edward Pattinson ? Mais...mais entrez entrez !

Comme quoi avec un sourire vous pouvez conquérir le je n'avais pas le temps de divaguer lorsque la femme de ma vie était allongée sur un brancar.

* * *

**J' espère que mon style d'écriture vous plait, je poste très irrégulierement car j'écris au feeling.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

Bip,bip,bip. Je levai la main sur mon réveil afin de l'éteindre mais je ne l'atteignis pas à la place je rencontrai une main douce et chaude à souhait. J'ouvris un oeil puis l'autre puis les refermais instantanément à cause de la lumière et des murs blancs réfléchissant. Blancs ? Mais était tout sauf blanc j'ai mis un point d'honneur à colorer mon appartement le plus possible.

D'ailleurs je ne souvenais pas d'être rentrée chez moi, encore moins d'avoir invité quelqu'un.

J'ouvris mes yeux petit à petit et je vis un ange et j'eu une révélation. Alleluia!

Cette créature était insupportable à regarder Dieu n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Des cheveux couleur bronze-miel, des muscles mais pas trop et je n'osais imaginer la profondeur de ses yeux vert. Ses yeux vert ? Tout d'un coup je me souvins, il courrait suivit par des filles et n'avait pas pu s'arreter.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon corps quand je vis que j'étais habillé d'une immonde chemise d'hopital.

Je débranchai les fils un à un sachant parfaitement que je n'avais pas besoin de plus de morphine ayant pratiquement était droguée à cela étant plus jeune. Un long bip sonore indiqua l'absence de pouls et l'Ange se leva d'un coup jettant un oeil sur le lit où je me trouvai plutôt. Il paniqua tellement qu'il ne me vit pas à l'embrasure de la courut à l'accueil enfin je ce temps là je me rhabillai calmement et me dirigeai à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je vourais voir mon médecin le Dr Cullen je suppose. Elle se retournai et je reconnu mon amie Angela.

- Oh! Bella, ca fait tellement longtemps alors qu'et ce que tu nous as inventé cette fois ci ?

- Tu vas rire, pour une fois ce n'est pas moi on m'a percutée et je me suis réveillée ici .

- Attends, j'appelle Carlisle.

J'étais connue dans cet hoptial surtout pendant les vacances que je passais à New York avec mes parents et ce depuis toujours. A force de revenir dans cet hopital j'ai un jour décidé de faire un stage à l'hopital en fait ca revenait au meme vu le temps que je passais habituellement en companie de mes parents.

- Il arrive. Mais au fait comment ca se fait que tu sois là on est en novembre !

- J'ai décidée de venir vivre à New York, on pourra se voir de temps en temps.

- Bella ! Que diable fait tu ici d'abord ?

- Carlisle ! Je me jetais dans ses bras. A force de me soigner il était presque devenu un père pour moi. Je voudrais juste signer une feuille de sortie.

- Mais c'est toi alors que ce pauvre homme cherche à la morgue.

- Qui ça ?

- L'homme qui t'a percutée hier, il te cherche comme un dingue dans tout l'hopital !

- Oh ! Je dois aller le voir, le pauvre doit me croire morte.

Je courrai à la morgue où je le vis tout paniquée en train de retourner les morts enfin façon

de parler !

- Je peux vous aider ?

Il ne leva pas la tête vers moi mais me répondit :

- Je cherche une femme brune, des yeux marrons assez petite de taille

- Tout à fait banale alors.

Il me tournai toujours le dos mais me répondit d'une voix froide et calme.

Je vous interdit de dire cela cette femme je l'ai aperçue une demi seconde et je sais qu'elle aurait été la femme de ma vie...et... je ne la trouve nulle part.

Il se mit à pleurer et moi je restais là abasourdie.

* * *

Je suis désolée car j'avais écrit et posté ce chapitre hier et je croyais qu'il était en ligne mais apparement je me suis trompée j'ai encore du mal avec le site


	3. Chapter 3

**POV BELLA**

Je restais immobile les bras ballant tandis que ce sublime homme était entrain de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Alors je fis ce dont j'étais capable dans ces situations : fuir.

Je ne reverrai sans doute jamais cet homme mais il resterait gravé dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Je dis à peine au revoir au Dr Cullen et à Angela et me précipitait vers mon ex (?) Futur emploi.

Je fis une halte chez moi afin de changer de vêtements et pris ma voiture pour me rendre

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'enceinte du bâtiment la secrétaire me regarda d'un air triomphant -j'étais surement virée- Je toquai doucement et une voix sèche m'ordonna d'entrer.

Ah! Mlle Swan je commençai à croire que vous ne vouliez plus travailler chez nous, je vous laisse 3 minutes pour m'explique pourquoi vous étiez absente alors que des milliers d'autres personnes tueraient pour avoir ne serait qu'un entretien avec moi.

Je vous prie Mlle C. de bien vouloir m'excuser j'ai eu un accident en sortant de votre entreprise, un homme m'a percutée et m'a envoyé directement l'hôpital mais je vous promet que cela ne ce reproduire plus. C'est le Dr Cullen qui m'a soignée.

A ce nom elle sursauta et repris la parole :

-Ah vous avez rencontré mon père à ce que je vois mais votre nom à déjà du sortir de nos conversations, hum n'est pas vous qui avez remporté le palmarès de la fille la plus soignée de l'hôpital ?

-Heu...si je pense mais je crois me souvenir que Carlisle m'a déjà parlé de sa fille mais elle se prénommait Marie-Alice.

-C'est en effet mon véritable prénom, mais Alice fait plus professionnel bon passons nous en parlerons plus tard lorsque tu...puis je me permettre de te tutoyer ? J'acquiesçais la tête et elle reprit. Bref nous parlerons ce midi lorsque tu viendras manger chez mes parents avec moi. Mais pour l'instant je crois que nous avons un contrat à signer et j'ai quelques choses à t'expliquer concernant ton nouveau travail.

Après quelques minutes j'ai une nouvelle amie et un nouveau travail. Elle m'invita à manger chez ses parents où je revis Esmée que j'avais déjà croisée à l'hôpital. Le repas se passa sans encombre et après je fis la connaissance de la vrais Alice elle était pleine d'entrain et d'un générosité incroyable je l'invitais à prendre un café chez moi. Nous parlions encore de vêtements lorsque qu'on entendit la sonnerie de la porte.

Devinant qui c'était je piquai un sprinte jusqu'à la porte:

Jasper, mon chéri !

Ma petite Belly c'est si bon de te revoir après des mois de séparation

N'abuses pas ca fait à peine une semaine attends je vais te présenter ma patronne elle est géniale tu verras.

Je l'entrainai vers le salon où Alice attendait mais soudain lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent l'atmosphère devint électrique et puis ni une ni deux je les retrouvai en train de faire du bouche à bouche. J'attendis deux minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

Heu...ben Alice je te présente Jasper c'est...

L'amour de me vie !

Ok...Et Jasper voici Alice...

La femme de mes rêves.

Tu m'as fait attendre sacrément longtemps.

Préssentant quelque chose je me saisis de ma caméra et les filmais discrètement.

Alice, cela fait..4 minutes que je te connais et je sais que c'est rapide mais veux

tu m'épouser ?

Oui, oui milles fois oui je t'ai attendu toute ma vie ! Ce sera le mariage du siècle je te le garanti mon amour.

Je pleurai tellement que cela finit par attirer l'attention des deux futurs époux.

Bella, sera ma demoiselle d' sur ce elle replonga sur la bouche de Jasper.

2 semaines après

POV Edward

Voyons un peu le programme dee ce nouveau mois: tournage, conférence de presse, tournage, tournée de promo , interviews...

Ces temps ci je me lassai vite rien ne m'interssait où bien très peu à un tel point que les journalistes à scandales eurent vent de ma mauvaise humeur.

« Edward Patinson est en pleine déprime et pourtant des millions de jeunes filles voudraient bien le consoler. D'après nos sources cela à commencer lors d'une énième course poursuit d'Edward et ses fans et le lendemain pouf plus aucune énergie émanait d'Edward pourtant bien connus pour etre inépuisable... »

Aujourd'hui j'étais dans une entreprise pour me faire faire un nouveau costume, j'attendais la styliste en chef pour en parler.

Bella criait une femme , n'oublie pas de passer chez le curé après.

J'entendis la dite Bella souffler, et levait enfin les yeux du magasine juste à temps pour la voir trébucher sur moi.

-Mais...mais vou..vous êtes le monsieur de la morgue !

-Et vous n'êtes pas morte !

-Et vous...vous...heu

Sujet, verbe et complément la recette magique pour fair un phrase intelligible.

Elle se releva de mes bras et je sentis une sensation de vide sur ma poirine mais malgrés ca mon coeur chantait de l'avoir retrouvé.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je me suis tordu le poignet au collège en jouant à faire le goal au foot ( et dieu sais comme je suis maladroite !) et pour les mots ou les lettres qui manque je suis désolée car quelques fois mon clavier beugue et dans ma tete le mot est déjà ecrit donc j'y reviens pas.

Et merci à toutes les 8 pour vos reviews !

Bon,je viens de revenir sur ma fiction et je m'apercois que ce chapitre que j'avais mis à publier voilà une semaine n'est pas apparu, je ne maitrise pas encore le site je suis désolée.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'ai enfin compris comment on utilise le site après des semaines de brouillard enfin bref je vous retrouve en bas.

POV Bella

Mon oreille était collée contre son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le mien, j'aurai voul dire que je savais que c'était lui qu'il me fallait mais je ne le connaissais pas absolument pas même si après avoir vu le phénomène Jasper-Alice je restais septique. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions là mais ce fut un bruit qui me fit sortir de ma transe.

Je me décollai très vite en rougissant de la tête aux pieds, son regard était tranchant et arrivait tout droit aux tréfonds de mon âme ans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Heu...Bonjour,je m'appelle Isabelle Swan et je suis ...votre pour l'éternité ca c'est ce que j'aurai voulu dire mais au lieu de ca je bafouillai ce :

Ench..antée ( à ce moment là son odeur me parvient aux narines, elle était tout simplement exquise) je m'appelle Isabella Swan et nous allons tra..tra...,je ne savais plus si je voulais dire travailler ou traverser notre vie ensemble ?)

Il sourit et se présenta :

Travailler ensemble, j'imagine. Je suis Edward Pattinson pour vous servir gente mademoiselle. En ce concerne mon corps ( avait il dit mon cœur ?) votre patronne à déjà les mensurations. Par contre mon cœur est à vous.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sourire que j'étais déjà au sol, évanouie.

Je me réveillai dans une chambre d'hopital, cela devenait une habitude !

Edward, était à mes cotés tandis que Carlisle entrait il sursauta quand il le vit puis son regard se posa sur le collier qu'Edward portait et fus pris d'une colère noire:

Où avait vous volé ce collier ? Repondez !

Edward se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et sortit son collier.

Il m'appartient depuis ma naissance et vous n'avez aucun droit pour me crier dessus.

Le visage de Carlisle se dérida tout d'un coup oberva Edward sous toutes les coutures et s'arreta à ses prunelles vertes puis enlaca Edward de tout ses forces au point de l'étouffer, des larmes coulaient abondament et il ne semblait plus ce controler.

A ce moment là Esmée entra dans la pièce suivie d'Alice.

POV ESMEE

Alice était venue me voir en me disant que Bella avait fait un autre malaise, nous nous précipitames

à l'hopital mais en ouvrant la porte ce n'est pas Bella que je découvris agonisante mais bien mon mari qui enlacai un jeune homme qui me semblait incroyablement familier, il leva ses yeux vers moi et je compris,je compris.

POV ALICE

Bon, il va falloir m'explique un jour pourquoi mon pere calinai cet homme et pourquoi ma mère semblait incroyablement démunie devant ce spectacle et puis elle courut rejoindre mon papa dans cette etreinte. Je regardai Bella qui était tout aussi estomaquée par ce spectacle.

POV CARLISLE

Je ne pensais à plus rien d'autre quand je me rendis compte qu'Edward était resté stoïque, nous lui devions une expliquation. Esmée m'embrassa fièvresement et nous fimes face à Alice et Bella qui n'y comprenaient rien tout comme Edward d'ailleurs.

Esmée prit la parole voyant que je n'en avait pas le courage:

Ma petite Alice, sort ton collier nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle sortit le médaillon de sa poitrine identique à celui que portait Edward.

- Je te présente Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ton frere jumeau.


End file.
